Mischief Managed
by moondruid
Summary: Angela Rutherford always liked the mysterious wand she had been given when she'd entered her teenage years. Now a young woman, Angela could never have expected that the god of mischief would also take an interest in her precious heirloom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angela Rutherford strolled down the paved path through the park, a troubled expression on her face. Two weeks ago an alien race had attacked Earth. Not just Earth, but her home, New York. She had always felt it foolish to believe that humans were the sole sophisticated people in the universe – space was so infinitely large, and so little of it had been explored. But even still, it had been difficult to believe her eyes as she looked around and overhead at the beings waging war on her home. The destruction wrought by these "Chitauri" was still being repaired with the help of the billionaire Tony Stark and his allies.

Angela herself had quietly lent a hand, helping the injured and repairing some of the less damaged areas of New York. She had a gift for that kind of thing, thanks to the wand she had received when she had come of age. She kept it quiet that she had such an artifact; she didn't want to play the hero – all Angela wanted to do was live her life as a _normal_ woman.

Lost in her own thoughts, Angela didn't notice the dark figure step out from behind a tree and walk directly into her path. The power of her wand seemed to hum, and Angela stopped. That was a sign something was about to happen – it was a warning. Looking up, Angela's eyes widened. Standing before her was a tall man with cold, penetrating eyes that were smirking at her. He wore a golden, horned helmet on his head, and a cape of deep green. His face might have been handsome were it not for the stone-like hardness that it possessed. Standing in her path was the main catalyst for all of the horrors of late – standing in her path was Loki.

He observed her for a moment, the smirk growing in his eyes. "So, you have enough of a connection to it that it can warn you of danger… I must admit, impressive, for a human."

"Y-you… you were taken into custody…" _I've got to keep my wits! I've got to!_ Angela's mind cried to her. She wanted anything but to listen – she wanted to scramble away, try to find safety.

Loki chuckled, a soft, unsettling sound. "So I was. But I am Loki, God of Mischief. I cannot long be held against my will." He smiled wickedly for a moment, and then a dangerous look entered his face and eyes. "Now, woman, give me that wand and I might allow you to live."

Angela looked down at her prized possession. Why did he want it? Could she stall him until help came, or at least until she could try to escape? _Someone… please help… please!_ "My wand? What do you want with it?"

"That is not your concern. What should be, is what will become of you if you refuse to hand it to me."

He locked his eyes onto Angela's, the darkness within seemed to have no end. Angela had no doubt he would make good on his threat if she refused. Fear quickly began to seep into her body, she could almost feel herself start to quiver, but a steel will that she had almost forgotten seemed to whisper to her from somewhere deep within. _Just keep him talking… just a little longer…_

"You wouldn't be able to use it… no one but me ever has been able to."

Loki laughed again. "No _human_ has. I am a god. Give. Me. The wand."

He took a step closer with each word, Angela quickly backing away. "How do you know you'll be able to use it?"

Loki's stride grew longer, and anger began to smolder in his eyes. "Do not continue to waste my time, woman. That wand is of Asgardian craftsmanship. I could feel it from miles away. Its power is exceptional. Now, give it to me, or I shall be forced to take it from your dead body." He gave another chilling grin. "Now, that would be a shame."

Angela looked from Loki to her wand and back. Her mind was in terror. She was finding it harder and harder to remain rational, but her heart seemed somehow to be growing stronger, anchoring her and giving her an almost forgotten resolve. If she gave it up to him, who knew what destruction would come of it? She couldn't do that. She looked him in the eyes with a glare. "No."

Loki laughed once more. "What hope do you think you have? Against _me_?"

Before Angela could respond a voice from above answered for her. "Leave her be, brother!"

The thunder god Thor landed on the ground between Loki and Angela, who heaved a quiet sigh of relief. Loki gave a venomous glare to his brother before his eyes bored into Angela's once more. "Very well… I am sure we shall meet again…" Suddenly he was gone. Thor looked about him tensely for several seconds before seeming satisfied, and turning to Angela. "Has my brother harmed you?"

"No… I… thank you."

"You are very welcome, Miss…?"

"Angela Rutherford…"

"Miss Rutherford," Thor began gently, "can you tell me why my brother was after you?"

Angela held up her wand. "He said he wanted this."

"I see…" Thor studied the wand for a moment. "With your permission, I would like to examine the wand more closely, but I feel we should get to safety first. I shall fly us to Stark Tower. You will be safe there."

Angela nodded. "I… could definitely use some help…"

Thor held out an arm, and Angela walked over. She was not expecting him to wrap his arm around her waist, and suddenly launch into the air. She let out a short, startled yelp, and instinctively gripped Thor's armour. Moments later in the distance Angela could see the tall lit building that was Stark Industries. The large lit letters that had always spelled out STARK still only had the "A" remaining, though it looked like it had been repaired. A moment after that, Thor was gently touching down in front of the building.

Angela followed the thunder god into the towering building, a male voice greeting Thor.

"Hello sir… I see you have a guest."

"Aye, Jarvis. It would be helpful if you could arrange for the others to come down here so I can discuss the situation with them."

"I shall notify them right away, sir."

They had only waited a few minutes when Tony Stark sauntered in, followed by several others that Angela only recognized from video clips. They were not in their uniforms, and whoever the Hulk had been, well… he was not big and green at this particular point in time.

"What's all the fuss, big guy?" Stark inquired casually.

"I found my brother threatening this woman when I was searching for him after his escape from Asgard."

Stark's attention turned to Angela. "Well, for a nutcase, the guy's got good taste, I gotta say. But I doubt he was asking you on a date. And Thor isn't the type to bring random babes home with him. What's Loki's game? What's he want?"

"Well…" Angela began slowly, stunned at the manner in which Stark spoke. If the situation had not been so serious, she might have found it amusing. "He said this wand was made by Asgardians, he could feel its power, and Thor said he wanted to more closely examine it, so he brought me here… I… I'm out of my league. There isn't a thing I can do to defend myself against someone like that… monster."

"Don't worry about Loki, you'll be safe here while we figure out what's going on," Stark replied. "Helmet Hair wouldn't dare make a move against this place with all of us here, especially after what the Hulk did to him last time they met. So, what's your name?"

"Angela Rutherford… it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for everything you have done for the city." She turned to Thor. "And thank you especially for saving me."

Thor smiled kindly. "It was my pleasure. May I see your wand now, Miss Rutherford?"

"Oh, yes of course."

Angela handed her wand to Thor, who sat down and silently studied the wand for several minutes while Angela officially met the other members of the Avengers. After what seemed like ages to her, Thor rose and walked back to the group, handing Angela her wand.

"My brother is right – this wand is definitely of Asgardian make, though how it came to be on Earth, in the possession of a mortal, I do not know. This is a very old wand, and very powerful. It is no surprise to me my brother seeks it. The wood of this wand comes from the wood of the Yggdrasil – the world tree of Norse legend. And at its core is a shard of the Bifrost, or Rainbow Bridge."

Angela stared down at her wand, looking upon it with a new light. She had always respected it, though it seemed simple to her. A normal brown wood that was only adorned with a set of unfamiliar runes down its shaft, but it was so much more complicated now than that.

"What happens now?" she asked quietly.

"You're welcome to stay at Stark Tower as long as you'd like," Tony Stark replied. "I'll even let you stay in the penthouse level at the top of the building."

Angela turned to look at Stark, but something about just how normal his face looked in comparison to the look of disgust on the face of Steven Rogers, and the rolling of Natasha Romanov's eyes told her something wasn't quite right.

"And… who else stays up there?"

"Just me," the billionaire replied, "Oh, and Miss Potts."

Angela cocked her head. "And who is Miss Potts?"

"Oh, just my secretary, consultant… you know."

"She also happens to be his _girlfriend_," Natasha said with a shake of her head.

Angela smirked slightly. "Ahh. I see. I think I'd prefer my own room please, Mr. Stark."

Tony chuckled. "Your loss. Jarvis can set you up. Just let us know if you need anything at all."

"Thank you."

"Miss Rutherford, would you like a room higher up, or closer to the ground?" Jarvis' voice intoned.

"Er – higher up, please." Angela looked around the room. She wasn't used to being able to talk to a computer.

"Very well miss. Level 33, room 111."

"I can show you."

Angela turned to Natasha Romanov with a small smile. "I'd appreciate it. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Let's go."

Angela followed the Black Widow over to the elevator and walked in with her. They were silent a few moments as the doors closed and they began their ascent.

"So, you're the Black Widow? Your skills are supposed to be quite impressive… I'm a bit of a martial artist myself – maybe we could have a friendly spar sometime?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, that'd be fun. So… how did you manage to keep Loki from taking your wand until Thor showed up?"

"I… just kept him talking. Stalling him until I could think of something, or until help arrived… I wasn't sure it was going to work, but… obviously…"

Natasha nodded. "Pretty clever of you, and I'm impressed that you weren't so scared out of your mind that you didn't just cower, and give him what he wanted."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Here's your room. Take it easy and try not to worry too much. You'll be safe here, just like Tony said. We'll watch over you."

"I appreciate that, I really do. It's just… I don't want to get in the way, and I don't want to have to stay here hiding. I have a life to live."

Natasha gave a sympathetic smile. "I understand. It's not easy being uprooted… we'll try to get this resolved as soon as we can. Just try to relax in the meantime."

"I'll try." Angela nodded. "Thank you again."

Walking into her room was almost as overwhelming as seeing the outside of Stark Tower. The flooring was gleaming marble and light poured into the room from two very large sliding windows. There were paintings – mostly of Stark himself, both in and out of his Iron Man suit – and a few vases with plants in them. The bed was at least king sized if not larger, and in the bathroom the tub was the largest jetted contraption Angela had ever seen. There was also a separate shower stall with a sitting area. After finishing her exploration, Angela decided she could use a soak in the tub. She found herself a nightgown in one of the dressers and took a calming bath. After some time she got out and slipped under the soft covers. The bed was heavenly. Even with the knowledge that a demi god was out somewhere plotting to steal her wand, she found herself drifting off to sleep quickly.

It was in that stage of sleep where dream and reality become skewed that an all too familiar pair of cold green eyes suddenly invaded her half-conscious mind.

_I know where you are. Your friends cannot always be around to protect you, and I have all the time in the world to wait._ His eyes grinned wickedly. _And I am a patient god. Rest well._

Angela sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard. She looked frantically around her room in the darkness. She was alone. Slowly, her breathing calmed, and she fell back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. It would be some time before she could fall asleep once more, and the image of his cruel eyes haunted her when her own eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to horsez913 and starpossum for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! :) I love feedback, so please don't hesitate to leave a review. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Angela woke early the next morning – she frequently woke early. It was eight o'clock in the morning on this particular day. Angela rose and dressed, putting on a uniform that had been in the dresser. Opening the curtains, she gazed out at the metropolitan city with its many tall, gleaming towers, and the bustling streets below her. From this vantage point, the cars and people looked so small. The morning sun shone down upon her, gently warming her face as she gazed out; it soothed her. The sky was clear and Angela imagined it might be rather cold out if she had the luxury of actually enjoying it. With a sigh, she turned and headed out of her room, down to the bottom floor where she had met the Avengers the evening before.

No one was around. Angela felt a small trickle of fear. If there really was no one around… what would happen if Loki were to return? _They must be around here somewhere._ Quietly, Angela made her way around Stark Tower, looking and listening until at last she heard voices. Following the sound, she found herself poking her head around a door to see Thor and Captain America sitting at a table. The Captain was having an omelet to eat, with a glass of orange juice, while the thunder god had a hearty meal of eggs, ham, sausage, bacon, and three thick pancakes. The most unusual aspect of Thor's meal was not its size, but what he chose to drink along with it – Angela stared in stunned and slightly amused shock. His drink of choice looked to be a tankard of mead.

Thor was the first to notice Angela's presence. "Good morning Miss Rutherford." He paused and looked at her more closely. "Are you well? You look as though you've not slept."

"Well… I did receive a mental message from your brother… that kept me awake for a time…"

Thor sighed, anger burning in his eyes as his fist clenched. "I am sorry. What did he do?"

"As I was drifting off to sleep I saw an image of his eyes. And I heard his voice. He told me he knew where I was, and that he had all the time in the world to wait for an opportunity to take my wand…"

"Well, it isn't gonna happen." Steve said firmly. "I promise you, ma'am, we won't leave you by yourself. We'll arrange our schedules so that one of us is always around. Loki's not going to get his hands on you, or that wand."

"Aye. Whatever mad scheme my brother is concocting; you will be safe. You have our word."

Angela nodded quietly. It was comforting to have their support, but she was still nervous. "I believe you, and I trust you all. It's just that… I'm so far out of my league dealing with Loki… I just wish… my life could go back to normal."

"That's understandable. You would be able to do that if it is truly what you wish. You could leave the wand in our care," Thor replied.

"What about Loki? Wouldn't he still come after me?"

"It's doubtful. If you do not have what he seeks, you are of no value to him – just another human."

Angela sat in silent contemplation for several minutes. She didn't know what she wanted to do. It was tempting to just leave the wand with those who could protect it, but something inside her didn't want to give in to that notion. It was _her_ wand, it had chosen her as its wielder. Something in her heart told her there was a reason for that. A spark of resolve stirred within her. She also didn't want to run away like a coward.

"I… need some time to think things over. I don't want to make a decision right away."

Thor nodded. "It is wise of you to not make such an important decision hastily. The wand is clearly important to you, for you to be so hesitant to hand it to Loki when doing so could easily have spared your life, had I not been there."

"I'm sure Tony won't mind you staying for as long as you need to get your thoughts together," Steve said kindly.

For the first time, Angela smiled slightly. "I'm sure he won't."

The Captain chuckled. "Don't worry about Tony. I understand he can be… difficult to handle at first. We've had our differences, but he's a good man, and will do whatever he needs to do to keep you safe."

Angela smiled a bit more in response. "I know. I don't take anything he says too seriously. That food is starting to look pretty good… where do I get some?"

"Oh, this is the kitchen. Just ask Jarvis for whatever you want and he'll take care of it."

Angela blinked. "I can see staying here is going to be an interesting experience, if nothing else. Er… Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss? How may I assist you?"

"Can I get eggs, sausage, and a half of a waffle with some milk please?"

"Certainly."

"Excellent choices," Thor commented, "but such small portions. Why have you not wasted away?"

Angela turned and looked at the still large amount of food on the thunder god's plate, and at Steve, who was suppressing a grin, and one twitched on her own lips as well. "I… make do."

"You humans as such strange creatures…" Thor commented idly, drinking from his tankard while Angela and Steve exchanged a grin.

Angela's meal was the best she'd ever had, and by the time she was done, she was almost feeling like herself once more. It was nice to feel like she was in control again, for the first time since Loki's arrival.

"If I am going to be staying here for a while," Angela reflected, "I will need my clothes and some other things."

"I can fly you to your home, if you wish," Thor offered in reply.

Angela nodded. "Alright."

After Thor was finished eating, Angela explained to him how to get to her home, and a few minutes later they were on their way. Wrapping his arm around her once more, the thunder god took to the air and at breathtaking speed, soared through the sky. Angela glanced at him briefly as he flew. He gazed steadily ahead, a look of strength and resolve in his eyes. She realized that look was usually in his eyes. His blonde hair whipped about his face but he seemed not to notice. He was very handsome, Angela mused.

Angela looked away from him to the city that zipped by below her, and her heart almost stopped. She had not realized just how high in the air they were; higher than Stark Tower, and the speed at which they flew made her dizzy. Before she could grow accustomed to it, they were landing in front of her house. Thor gently supported Angela's slightly wobbly legs until she got her footing.

"Don't… know if I would ever get used to that…" she murmured.

Thor chuckled. "It is very different from the large winged contraptions humans have made."

"Planes?"

"Aye, that was what they were called."

Angela smiled slightly and walked up to the door of her house, unable to avoid a look around her, somewhat afraid that Loki might return while only Thor was there to defend her. Thor seemed to be thinking the same thing – he kept a firm grip on his hammer, and looked around. Angela opened her door and entered the house, Thor following behind her. Thirty minutes later Angela had gathered all she could carry and they set off back to Stark Tower.

It was now late morning, and Angela spent it, and the early afternoon in her room, putting her things away. She had brought her own clothing, and hygiene supplies as well as a few decorations. When she had finished, the room felt a bit more like home, and that fact comforted Angela. She turned on her laptop and put on music. It always helped her clear her mind when she sang.

Soon lunch came, and Angela went down to the dining room where she found the others, who greeted her. Choosing a light lunch she sat down.

"Well… I have made a decision. I will not leave my wand. I do trust that you all could protect it, but it's _mine_. It's been… well, I feel foolish to speak of it like this, but… it's been a friend. I've always had it when I needed it, and it's never let me down… which is more than I can say of other people…" Angela paused for just a moment, her eyes growing distant, but the shadow of old memories passed over her quickly. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is… I want to help defend it. I won't cower from Loki like some frightened child. I want to learn more about my wand, learn to use it to better defend myself, and maybe be able to return to my own life again in time. And maybe… I could take a more active role in defending others as well…" Angela paused a moment and hastily added, "If you'll have me, of course."

Thor smiled warmly and rose from his seat, walking over to Angela and held out a hand, which he shook when Angela accepted it. "Welcome to the Avengers my friend."

Angela smiled slightly and looked around at the others who returned her smile, and nodded. "Thank you. Thor… is there anything you can teach me about my wand? Anything that might help me learn to wield it better?"

"I do not know… my brother would be better suited to the task of teaching you to wield the wand than I. He knows our lore and history better than most others, and he is a sorcerer. There would be none better to teach you arcane magics than he."

Angela sighed, "Well, that's not an option. He has no interest in teaching me."

"Indeed," Thor pondered, stroking his chin for a moment. "I can teach you what I know. Growing up our father schooled us in Asgardian history because we were sons of the king, but it was Loki who always was the most interested. I also do not know what help this will be. It may awaken some long dormant ability within you, but I cannot say for certain."

"It's the only thing we've got to work with right now."

Thor nodded. "Aye, 'tis our only avenue at this time."

"Then the sooner we get started the better."

"She's got courage, beauty, intelligence, and she's proactive," Tony Stark commented, smacking Steve's back. "Who could ask for more?"

Natasha rolled her eyes once more, while the others chuckled and shook their heads. Even Angela grinned slightly.

The rest of the day was spent with Thor telling her all he could think of related to Asgardian legend and history. Hours passed and Angela could not help but be reminded of long hours in history lessons when she was still in school. At least there would be no tests this time, and the subject matter was infinitely more interesting. Mighty battles against creatures called Frost Giants who lived on a world covered entirely of jagged spires of ice; it sounded like a desolate world. Of the upbringing of Thor and Loki, and what Loki had done the first time Thor had been sent to Earth.

"Thor – what happened? Loki sounds mischievous while you grew up, yes, but… not _evil_. What caused him to change? I don't understand."

Thor sighed sadly, and his eyes darkened. "My brother feels that he has been outshined by me all of our lives, and he feels that he has been lied to and used…"

"Lied to? How so?"

"Loki is… not truly my brother… he was found on Jotunheim when my father defeated their leader, Laufey. Loki was smaller than a Frost Giant's child, and when my father took him into his arms, the blue hue of his skin changed and my father realized that this child had more than Frost Giant blood. My father took him and raised us together, never telling either of us Loki's true family."

Angela was silent for a time. "I… see…I'm sorry."

Thor nodded, but did not look at Angela. His eyes gazed straight ahead, but she could see they were distant, and Angela let him be, quietly leaving the room. She reflected on what he'd said, but no dormant power began to whisper to her from the depths of her soul.

The next day went much the same as the one before it. Thor spent the morning giving her another history lesson. It was almost lunchtime, and Angela was beginning to have doubts that anything was going to awaken within her, when at last she had a strange feeling. The warning hum of her wand suddenly came to life in her mind like no other time before, and Angela felt her mind stretching out to the wand and connecting to it.

_Hello mistress… it has been many long years since I have spoken to anyone._

"You… you're… my wand?"

_I am, and I have been waiting for this moment for many an age on your Earth._

"So… Thor's teaching has finally awoken a deeper connection?"

_Indeed it has, mistress. _

"Who was it that made you? Was it truly an Asgardian?"

_It was the very Asgardian whom the thunder god was speaking of. Dremian was a powerful sorcerer and inventor. He was the last being I spoke to. He sent me to Earth because he had a vision of a young woman wielding me to combat the evils that threaten this world. I found my way into your family and waited until the one who could wield me arrived. Upon your birth, I knew you were the one. I had been sleeping for centuries, but when you were born, it woke me, and I watched you grow until you were old enough to wield me._

"Why was I… of all people… chosen to be your wielder?"

_Because in your soul you possess the strength of spirit and the courage of an Asgardian, and you also possess the humility and wisdom to use me for good._

"Do you know that Loki is trying to take you from me?"

_I do._

"Can you help me to keep you out of his hands? I want to protect you, but I need you to teach me how I can do that."

_You are wise indeed, to recognize that we must work as one. Yes, I can teach you all you need to know._

"I'm… glad to hear it."

Angela looked up at Thor, who was watching her with a frown of concern. "Are you alright? You seemed entranced for several minutes."

"I – I did? Yes, I'm fine. It worked, Thor. When you were telling me about the inventor Dremian, it woke my connection to the wand… I was able to speak to it, if you can believe that. I'm still having some trouble with that myself."

Thor smiled. "It should have been no surprise that it was he who crafted the wand. I believe the history lessons can end now, unless you would like me to continue them."

"I am interested, but I think it may be more important for me to learn how to defend myself with my wand."

Thor nodded. "Yes, that is the wisest choice."

Angela nodded and went to her room, where it would be quiet, and spent the afternoon communing with her wand. She learned ancient arcane lore and even some less powerful spells. Angela lost track of how long she sat on her bed in silent communication with her wand, but after a time a loud knock at her door jarred her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"'Tis seven o'clock in the evening," came Thor's voice from the other side of the door. "Perhaps you should rest, and have something to eat."

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed. She had been communing with her wand since 1 in the afternoon. "Yes, I'll be right down."

Angela was down in the dining room within a few minutes, quickly coming to the realization that the effort of testing out her new spells and learning more history was extremely taxing on her mind. She ate quietly.

"Are you alright? You look pale and exhausted," Steve commented with concern.

Angela nodded. "I'm fine – I'm just worn out from learning so much from my wand. A good night's sleep and I'll be good as new."

"Oh yeah, Thor told us about that. Got to say, that's good news."

"Yes it is," Angela agreed. "It means that hopefully soon I will be able to defend myself against Loki."

Later that evening Angela showered and slipped under the covers, soon lost in a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you for the support. :) Please don't hesitate to leave reviews, it means a lot to me!

Chapter 3

Angela woke the next morning with the room still shadowed. Pale light filtered through the small crease of the curtain. She stretched and yawned, slowly opening her eyes. The sight that greeted her caused all drowsiness to instantly vanish. Standing at the foot of her bed, watching with a sly grin, stood the god of mischief.

With a gasp, Amanda bolted for her wand, supporting herself on one arm, careless of the fact her covers were no longer hiding the satin, low cut nightgown she wore. She pointed her wand at him as he surveyed her, still grinning wickedly.

"Good morning Miss – Rutherford, isn't it? Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly," the young woman replied with a glare.

Loki chuckled. "Oh, but I had such a wonderful time when last we spoke."

"How did you get in here? The others –"

"Could not _possibly_ be aware of my presence." Loki opened his hands in a half shrug. "I am a sorcerer. I can avoid detection if I wish. So it's just you… and I."

Slowly, Loki began to walk around the bed toward Angela, who raised her wand slightly, a soft white light emanating from its tip. She locked eyes with the demigod, glaring at him. "_Not. Another. Step_."

Loki complied, raising his hands. "So… you've managed to draw closer to the wand I see."

"I have," Angela replied. "I suppose I have you to thank, in a way. If you weren't trying to steal it from me, I'd have never learned about it. Thor telling me about Asgardian history was what caused it to happen."

Loki scoffed. "My _brother_. Oh, how you must have _swooned_ when the mighty Thor arrived to rescue you from me."

Angela surveyed the god of mischief; everything about his countenance radiated contempt. His eyes were narrowed slits and his lips a thin line. She shrugged slightly. "He's handsome, but looks can be deceiving. Take you, for instance. You're handsome as well, but you're also completely demented."

"And your point is?" Loki replied with a smirk.

"I'm not the type to 'swoon' over anyone."

She watched the smirk grow in the demi god's eyes. "Of course you aren't."

"You aren't getting my wand. I know that's why you're here."

"Yes, I should think that would be fairly obvious." Loki's eyes briefly scanned Angela, that blasted smirk deepening in his eyes and face once again. The thought of wiping it off greatly appealed to Angela. "Though, I admit I find the view rather to my liking."

Angela glanced down for just a second and realized how exposed she was. She looked back up and found Loki's face inches from hers. She gasped, smacking her head on the banister as she put distance between them. Loki grinned darkly. "Give me the wand, woman. You cannot hope to ever fully understand its power, or utilize it to its fullest potential."

He stayed uncomfortably close, but never touched her, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that made her want to look away. Stubbornly, she refused to give in to this desire. "The wand thinks I'm a suitable candidate," she rejoined.

Loki laughed again, that soft menacing chuckle that made Angela's skin crawl. "Then the wand sets its standards quite low indeed." His eyes hardened and he leaned in even closer. "Hand over the wand or I shall look into those lovely eyes of yours and watch the life ebb from them as I choke it out of you, and once you have died, prise the wand from your lifeless fingers."

_**BAM!**_

Angela had heard enough. Intense white light burst from her wand as she unleashed one of her directly damaging spells against Loki, and it made a deafening crack as it hit the wall. But the problem was that Loki's face was still just as close as it had been before she'd attacked him, and the spell, known as _Eldritch Bolt, _had gone straight through him. Loki laughed once more, and slowly vanished, the sound of his laughter lingering for several seconds.

Angela stayed unmoving in her bed, staring at nothing. The fear she had felt when he had been there was no longer pushed aside as it had been when she had been forced to confront him. It now left her numb, with her limbs heavy, and her nerves frayed. What had just happened? Had he really been there? A loud pounding at the door caused her to jump. Thor swiftly pushed his way through, hammer in hand, looking ready for a fight.

"What has happened here?" he asked quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Loki – he was here."

"_What?!"_ Thor whispered aghast. "Are you certain?"

Slowly, Angela shook her head. "I… don't know. When I attacked him, the spell went straight through him."

"An illusion, or astral projection," Thor replied gravely as he continued to scan the room. "My brother is very adept at them. He has used them countless times when we've fought… together and against one another."

Angela nodded again, her nerves very slowly beginning to return to normal. She noticed the smoking wreckage that had been a dresser, and raised her wand at it. "He made me cause quite a mess…"

Angela's attempt to fix the dresser only resulted in the whole thing falling apart completely. Thor smiled kindly. "In Asgard, it has been said that magic feeds off of emotion. Perhaps you should calm yourself before repairing it."

"Yeah… give me a few minutes…"

"I shall not be far if you have need of me."

"Thank you."

Thor left, and Angela stayed sitting in the bed, letting her nerves calm. Finally she successfully repaired the dresser and threw on some clothes. Thor was waiting for her down the hall, speaking to the others, who all turned at her approach.

"Thor's just told us," the captain said as soon as they noticed her, a frown of concern on his handsome features. "Loki didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Yeah… I'm ok, thank you. I was certainly not expecting to see him when I woke, that's for sure." Angela paused, stroking her chin thoughtfully. Now that she was more calm, her mind was whizzing rapidly as thoughts began to form into an idea. "But he never did anything to me, never even touched me. I wonder… Thor, is Loki able to do anything as an "astral projection?"

"Loki's power lies not in his physical prowess, but in cunning and manipulation. I do not think he could have harmed you in that form, but he might have been able to trick you into falling right into a trap he has concocted. His words are his most potent weapon, and even as an illusion he can speak, which means he can cast spells if he wishes."

Angela felt the colour slowly drain from her face. "If he can cast spells," she said quietly. "he could try to make me come to him and hand over the wand."

"I suspect my brother would only use that as a last resort – he thinks he will be able to intimidate you into giving him what he seeks."

"And frightening me into submission would be so much more satisfying," Angela finished coldly.

Thor nodded sadly. "I am sorry."

"Quite a charming fellow, your brother," Angela remarked, with a half-hearted attempt at sarcasm.

"Yes. Loki can be quite charming when he wishes to be," Thor replied seriously. "He did not get a reputation on Asgard for having a silver tongue without good reason. He is intelligent and crafty. If he is unsuccessful at acquiring what he is after one way, he will find another avenue to try. He may even make it seem as though it has become more about you, than the wand."

"Why would he do that?"

"To mislead you and catch you off guard. But I doubt that will be a priority. For now, he still believes he can intimidate you."

"And I intend to do something about that," Angela said firmly. "I think my wand can help me. I will see what I can come up with to get rid of these illusions."

The others looked keenly at her and Angela saw in every pair of eyes a deep respect. Natasha walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You're a very strong woman. Not many would have the determination I see in your eyes."

The others murmured their own compliments and Angela smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Thank you all… well, shall we get some food now that the excitement's over?"

Sometime later that day Angela sat in her room, her wand in her hands before her. She reached within herself to find the quiet hum deep within her soul that connected her to her beloved wand, and allowed her to commune with it. She noticed that the more time she spent in this manner, talking with her wand, the easier it was to find that point of energy within, and she also sensed that it seemed very subtly to grow as she became more attuned to it.

_Hello mistress. How may I assist you?_

"I was wondering if there was a way to combat the mind games Loki is playing."

_There is. But he is a very powerful sorcerer in his own right. It will take time for you to reach the point when you can prevent his mental attacks completely. I can, however, teach you to realize when he has had a hand in affecting the world around you, and with practice, you may be able to dispel these occurrences._

"Well, if that's what we have to work with, then we should get started."

_As you wish._

Angela once again lost track of how long she communed with her artifact; it was not until her wand gently told her she should rest that she realized it was already evening, and she had not eaten since breakfast. Her mind felt heavy and sluggish now that she was not focusing her concentration, and she had a mild headache. It was definitely time for a break.

Angela rose stiffly from her bed and went to the dinner hall. She was alone, and it was quiet. Having spent so much of her time in solitude that day, she would have preferred that someone was there to talk with, but given how tired she felt, perhaps it was best she were alone. After finishing her meal she wandered Stark Tower aimlessly, letting her feet guide her. A few minutes later she found herself entering a very large room that had many different pieces of equipment for exercise, from a bench press and heavy weights to a treadmill. Most interesting to Angela was the area off in one of the corners that seemed to be a committed dojo area. The expansive mat and mirror made her feel like yet another piece of home had been brought to her. Angela smiled as she recalled hours spent in training with her Sifu.

American Kenpo had consumed much of her time, and had kept her in excellent physical condition. She looked at herself in the dojo mirrors – a small but strong-looking woman stared back at her. Long blonde hair was pulled up into a pony – she hardly ever wore her hair down. Bright blue eyes continuing their survey, she wore a simple shirt and jeans with sneakers. She'd always been a bit of a tom-boy, although even she had to admit, she had a woman's figure; she just didn't like flaunting it.

Slowly Angela began to go through the many katas she had been taught over her years of training in kenpo. Soon Angela was lost in the moment, her mind and body becoming one, hands and feet moving in instinctive patterns. One kata was complete, and she moved to another, her motions beginning to become sharper and more powerful, faster and more graceful. At length, she finally stopped, and turned to see Natasha, Steve, and Thor all looking fairly impressed.

"You definitely know what you're doing," Natasha complimented with a nod of her head. "Very precise motions, and they seemed to be as natural to you as walking. You've done martial arts for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes, since I was a child. It's almost as big of a part of my life as my wand has been. And singing – I've been in choirs since grade school. They are the things I enjoy the most – things that calm me, and give me focus."

"Those are better outlets than some choose in these days," Steve added with a slight frown. "Do you mind if we join you in here?"

"Not at all. I believe Natasha and I were going to have a spar at some point, weren't we?"

"That we were," the master assassin replied with what Angela noticed was the faintest hint of a smirk. "You ready for that, Angela?"

Angela grinned slightly. "I've been looking forward to a good sparring partner – it's been a long time."

"Then let's see what you've got," Natasha replied with a grin of her own.

Steve and Thor exchanged looks as the women began to square off.

"This should be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. Please do leave me reviews, I appreciate getting feedback! For any of you who may be hoping for our mischief maker to sweep Angela into his arms and kiss her passionately... patience, my dears... patience. mwahaha

Chapter 4

After acquiring sparring gear – gloves and light padding for the arms and shins – both women slowly circled, poised to defend or attack, but neither made a move. Natasha nodded in appreciation.

"You're a shrewd fighter, Angela; watching my moves, studying me."

Angela grinned with a subtle smirk. "And you're doing the same."

"So I am," the assassin replied with a faint grin of her own.

Again they circled, this time taking swift, short jabs or kicks that the other easily deflected. Gradually the fight became more intense. They moved ever more quickly and aggressively, each landing solid blows to the other. A few minutes passed in this manner.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going all out?"

Natasha grinned. "Because I'm not."

A moment later, this was no longer the case. Natasha lunged forward with too much speed even for Angela to counter, and the martial artist soon found herself lying flat on her back, Natasha standing over her. The assassin smiled.

"Well fought, I actually worked up a sweat."

Angela accepted the hand offered to her, a faint sheepish smile parting her lips. "Did you? It didn't look like it."

Natasha chuckled. "Well, you haven't spent your life doing the kind of dangerous work that I have. I _had_ to be the very best if I wanted to survive."

"True enough. Well, thank you for the match." Angela faced Natasha, a fisted glove enclosed in her open hand, and bowed, a sign of respect which Natasha returned with a nod of her own. "I should get some rest; I have a long day tomorrow."

She bade her friends goodnight and was soon resting in her bed. As soon as she found herself alone in the darkness, her mind suddenly wandered to Loki; that dangerous trickster had her questioning when his next mad scheme would begin. She never knew when he would appear, which kept her on edge. His face swirled into view in her mind, smirking, green eyes filled with mocking laughter. Angela squeezed her eyes shut tightly, banishing his face from her mind. Why did he have to be so damned handsome? She had made light of it when dealing with him directly, but she in truth found him the most attractive man she'd seen. Why did she have to find herself drawn toward men with long, dark hair, and furthermore, why did _he_ of all people have to possess that quality? It would be infinitely easier for Angela if he were as physically twisted as his black heart. And those vibrant eyes… so infuriatingly superior, and at the same time had a way of looking at her which sent a shiver down her spine that was not fear.

She recalled his story, and found herself sympathizing. He had been living a lie all of his life, and when he finally had discovered the truth, he had felt hurt and betrayed by it. Used as nothing more than a tool by the man who had called himself "father," though Loki had never known… Angela could relate to his feelings, but unlike him, she had found forgiveness in her heart. Loki was… a prisoner of his own bitterness and resentment. If he could somehow learn, as Angela had, to let it go…

"Get real." Angela told the darkness, startling herself with the sound of her own voice. "He's a monster; I shouldn't even be thinking of him like this."

There was no redemption for Loki; he was thoroughly lost in his own darkness, and had done horrible, unforgiveable things because of it. Sympathizing with him would only make her vulnerable. With that, she rolled over and fell asleep, firmly shutting out any further thought of the trickster god.

Loki silently materialized from the darkness while Angela slept on, looking at her intently. He knew her thoughts, and they displeased him. Partially because he scarcely needed a human girl's pity; but still more irksome was the fact that he felt any reaction at all. This human, this simple girl, had vexed him from the beginning. Her refusal to be intimidated even as she stood before him, the resolve in her piercing eyes… she had even dared attack him. She had great strength, oh yes. He examined her again, stepping closer to the bed.

"You are a lovely creature, vexing though I find you, woman." He amused himself by tracing a finger down the side of her face, and leaned closer, as close as when she had been awake. He liked this game, and would enjoy it all the more when she finally succumbed to his will, though he mused, he hoped she wouldn't break too quickly. "Let us see just what strength your spirit possesses, my dear. When I rule this world… perhaps I shall make you mine." He grinned wickedly. "If you pass the test…"

Angela shifted and her eyes opened, looking around dazed and bleary-eyed. She had thought… but a scan of the room revealed only darkness and shadow. She checked her watch. 2 am. With a groan, she rolled over and returned to sleep quickly.

Angela woke early as she usually did, and went about her day cheerfully, unaware of the events in the night. To her, things seemed to be going well – she was quickly learning what her wand could teach her, and she felt by the end of the day that she would be able to fend off the mind games Loki was playing. The day ended without incident, and Angela slept restlessly. She refused to give credit for the restlessness to Loki; she was no stranger to nights when she tossed and turned.

Waking in the morning, Angela decided to shower, her mind gradually waking as the warm water flowed over her. Suddenly her mind snapped awake with a shudder at the realization that something was horribly wrong. The water… something had changed about the water, it felt more like... Frantically pushing wet hair out of her face, Angela opened her eyes and almost screamed.

Her back hit the cold tile away from the water as she stared. The warm liquid issuing forth from the shower head was no longer water. Instead, Angela discovered to her horror, it was blood. Her heart almost stopped, and the color drained from her face.

"More parlor tricks?" she whispered aloud.

A familiar, menacing chuckle echoed in her mind. "If only…"

Angela forced herself to remain calm. What she was seeing was an illusion, it wasn't real, and it couldn't hurt her. "You should find a day job – your mind games are _not_ going to break me."

"Oh, it is true you have considerable strength, but even you have limits. You are only human, and I will not stop until I have pushed you to your limit. You will _long_ for the end before I am through. For every time you resist me, I will test you again, each time more severely than the last."

"Get lost."

Another chuckle. "Make me."

Angela did. She shut her mind to him, grateful of having learned how. Immediately the water returned to normal. Angela turned up the heat to calm herself. She put her fists against the tile, eyes clouding with tears she fought to suppress. How could she keep turning him away? He was right… she couldn't fight him forever, and she was certain he would make good on his threat. He would haunt her until he won. What could she do? The water flowed over her, seeming to bring with it a feeling of hopelessness that sank into her skin.


End file.
